


Perfect Housecat

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Collars, Consensual Kink, Drug Use, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Master/Pet, Minor humiliation play, Mpreg, Ownership, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, housecat!Gavin, hyrbids, jaguar!Ryan, knots, sato!Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray are the power couple of Burns' "defensive" branch, the gang growing stronger every day. A jaguar and a wild dog mutt ruling a bunch of cold blooded killers. Together they share a little British housecat, a gift from the big boss, and they love him. But when they leave for a week and come back to a lusty, too-needy kitten they feel some irritation. Gavin needs more and they plan to give it to him in the form of some lucky, chosen few from their crew. Their kitten loves the idea - but how far will it go when his masters get truly jealous?</p><p>--</p><p>“We’re both going to be there,” Ray began firmly. “This isn’t a future open invitation either. One night only. If they try to fuck him after this when we’re not around, I’ll kill them myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Check me out on tumblr to see about[my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions)**  
  
  
 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip had taken too long. A full week of sunny Ibiza disguised a rich tourist couple just looking to get away from the city. They had blown two of their best fake passports and barely escaped getting sun poisoning from how long they’d “lounged around” trying to scope out their target. Ryan jungle cat blood and Ray’s natural tan had kept them from burning under the relentless sun. The target (a shady dealer who was good at disappearing but had been dipping heavily into Geoff’s supply) was a slippery bastard, one even their best men had lost track of. The big boss, Burns, had become beyond frustrated with the little traitor.

 

While Geoff and his crew dealt in drugs, Haywood worked his trade in blood. Burns ruled over both branches of the gang and had dragged Ryan in to make things even. A life for a pound of coke. It seemed fair. The only way they’d been able to catch up to him had been in the wide range of a high resort, and only then through the lense of a sniper. Ray wanted to be thorough, triple checking the man’s face and waiting until everything had been damn perfect before taking the shot.

 

One week from home. Burns was pleased with them both and they knew they had fat stacks coming their way.  

 

Their private plane was quiet. Spacious, peaceful, the two attendants they had on board tucked away to give the couple privacy. Ryan was still in a pair of khaki shorts that he wouldn’t have been caught dead in back home and an expensive button up that was thrown open to show off the tan plane of his chest. Celebratory champagne was cradled between his fingers as he shot a razor sharp smirk at his mate. Ray had changed into his normal, casual clothes the moment he’d been on the plane. He was admiring the older hybrid, eyes raking over the swell of firm muscles and the low line of his shorts that showed off the first of thick blonde curls above his cock. They sat across from each other, gazes half lidded, Ray’s DS lit up but ignored between his hands.

 

Ryan’s thick tail flicked along the plush seat before laying across his thigh, the faint imprint of his coat showing itself in the light from the window. He raised his glass and the same ray of sun caught the bubbles to make them glisten. “Not a drop for you?”

 

“You know I don’t touch the stuff,” Ray gruffed back, ears twitching so the floppy ends bounced a little. “Not even after a sweet kill like that.”

 

A blonde brow raised. “You did all the heavy lifting.”

 

The empty flattery wasn’t meant to be offensive so Ray didn’t take it to heart. For as long as he’d known Ryan the man had cocooned himself in a rough exterior, guarding his heart with steel walls and barbed wire. It was what had made him top dog (or cat) of Burnie’s “defensive” branch. Ray had stayed through all the shit, all the blood, all the fights, and from it they had forged a deep love and an even deeper respect. Their relationship was unique but _real_ , burning hotter than the normal love. They weren’t bonded in heart but in soul, bloody hands clasped in solidarity. There were no secrets, no doubt, and over the years they had always found each other no matter what. As Ryan had risen through the ranks, Ray had followed - clawing and crushing all that opposed him, taking the tongues of those that dared suggest he got what he did because he knew who to fuck. Together they had built this comfortable, fulfilling life.

 

Ryan was in control, the leveled logic with the brawn to back it up. He was a natural leader, a force to be reckoned with, the “Mad King” of the streets, a vagabond-turned-boss. And Ray? Ray wasn’t his queen but his _weapon_ , his beloved sniper with quick feet and even quicker fingers.

 

Ray huffed and slumped into the seat, thumbs idly flicking the buttons of his DS. “I just want to go home.”

 

Ryan’s lips ticked down. “You used to love running off with me. Remember that trip to Milan? You were breathless at the sight of their skyline. And when that priest made off with half a mil? I had to drag you away from the Vatican kicking and screaming. You used to beg me to come along on trips. Didn’t you have any fun?”

 

“It was great, Ryan,” Ray promised with a small sigh of discontent. “The food was really fucking good this time around.”

 

“You hated the food in Budapest,” Ryan recalled in a small, breathless remembrance. “Last year, I couldn’t get you to stop talking about it.”

 

“What can I say? I watched _The Avengers_ about a dozen times,” the boy joked weakly. He saw the unimpressed expression on his mate’s face and sighed a little harder. “It’s not about any of that, okay? I just…”

 

Ryan’s ears flicked hard and his smirk returned. “I know what it is.”

 

“Jesus,” Ray cursed, bracing himself.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Ryan teased with a sharp chuckle. “A pup missing a kit so badly.”

 

A growl tickled the back of his throat. “Like you didn’t fucking miss him too.”

 

Ryan shrugged with one shoulder before taking a long drawn of champagne, sighing in satisfaction. “I’ve had your sweet ass all week. Why would I need a housecat yowling on my knot? Your bark is sweeter than his mewls, Sato.”

 

“How flattering,” Ray grinned, canines flashing. “Fucking _lies_ , but flattering. We left him behind with barely an explanation.”

 

“We didn’t expect to be gone for so long,” Ryan explained easily.

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t fucking like it. We’re not doing it again.”

 

“I’m sure it won’t be the last time.”

 

Ray just managed to cut off a rude snarl. “It better be.”

 

o0o

 

Ray had never been more relieved to see their obnoxiously large building. They owned all the top floors but sometimes the height made him nauseous and he hated the tourist-packed lobby but none of that mattered because it was _home_. They each only had a duffle on them (the clothes they’d purchased at the resort to fit in had been trashed already) and they hefted them over their shoulders as they got in the private elevator. They rode alone to the top, passing Kara and Lindsay’s floor, and then Heyman’s.

 

The door’s opened and Ray let out a small _woof_ of delight. The familiar clean smells hit him and he knew he was home. Their old scents lingering with that of clean laundry and spicy food, and under all that the constant flow of shorn flowers. It was a smell belonging to their housecat, one that had lingered for the better part of a year now.

 

And there he was, standing there waiting like a present. It was appropriate. The young Brit had been a housewarming gift from Burnie after the couple had decided on this particular split-level penthouse. Small, golden ears and a darker tail to match, the fur there velvety soft. The boy was mostly obedient but noisy, a ball of energy unless ordered to calm. He could bake and kept the bedroom in order, putting tossed clothes in their place and bringing the couple whatever they desired when they were too lazy to get out of bed for themselves.

 

Gavin, their fertile kitten, legal but lithe and full of absolute love. He’d seemed perfectly content serving them and giving them affection and cuddles when desired, but the moment Ryan took his pets too far he’d crumbled into a lustful mess. Gavin had spread his legs as easily as he’d opened his heart and from then on he’d begged to be used like a proper housecat, to be bred and warm their cocks if that was what they wanted. He was stunningly responsive and never needed more than a few kisses before he was wet for them.

 

He’d never had anyone before them and had proved a hundred times over that he belonged to them in every way. Their pet, their housecat, their sweet kitten. They’d put him on strong birth control and he’d been bouncing on their cocks ever since.

 

“Welcome back, Masters.” Gavin’s voice was deceptively soft, eyes lowered respectively.

 

Ray was trying not to pant like a thirsty pup but it was hard when their kitten looked so good. He was bare except for a dark, elegant jock that cupped his package well before arching high to show off his fat, tan cheeks. He was wearing his best collar, pink satin with heavy black lace trim and an elegant silver bell topped off with a black ribbon. A matching bow was tied tightly around the end of his slowly-swaying tail. They were Gavin’s favorite, his treat for being extra good. With the way the penthouse looked absolutely spotless and was infused with vanilla from a recently burned stick of incense, the boy deserved it. Not a pillow out of place, not even with their rude departure.

 

Ray dropped his bag and started bounding at him. “Vav!”

 

“Ray!” Gavin squealed, opening his arms and managing to keep on his feet as the mutt tried to bowl him over. Ray spread one hand along the Brit’s lower back, the other fisting in his hair to drive him into a kiss. It was all teeth and hunger at first but it softened, Gavin’s lips giving under his own and letting him lick inside. Ray pet heavily down the kit’s lightly furred chest, breaking their kiss so he could lick and scent at his throat. Gavin tittered in delight and pressed into the eager touch, offering himself to be claimed with his master’s tongue and fingertips. They brushed cheeks and huffed each other’s scents, refamiliarizing themselves while Ray’s tail wagged happily behind him.

 

“Were you good while we were gone?” Ray panted as he curled his fingers along the Brit’s cock, the flesh already firm and creating a nice bulge to rub over.

 

“Yeah,” Gavin promised in a high, breathy tone.

 

“Good.” He nosed over the other’s throat. “You always are.”

 

Ryan cleared his throat somewhere behind him and Gavin pulled away instantly, slipping back under his submissive instincts. Ray sighed through his nose in frustration but allowed the kit to pass him in favor of greeting his other master.

 

Gavin took Ryan’s bag and sat it on the nearby table before coming back. He fell easily to his knees and took the man’s offered hand, starting to purr as he kissed the back of it and rubbed his cheek against the rough knuckles. Ryan didn’t say a word but his heavy tail swayed once before wrapping up around his waist and out of the way. Gavin kissed all over the digits but the touches were brief, respectful, and he didn’t once look up.

 

“There’s our good boy,” Ryan rumbled out, his inner predator pleased to see such easy prey submitting to him without an ounce of hesitation. “Why don’t we let Ray order us some food while you and I have a talk upstairs?”

 

Gavin nodded.

 

Ray wrinkled up his nose but didn’t say anything against his mate. “Chinese or Italian?”

“Surprise me.”

 

o0o

 

Gavin didn’t make it more than a few steps into the extravagant master bedroom before he was grabbed by the hair and tossed against the door. He tried to make himself small but Ryan was already pressed up against him, pinning his arms to his sides and nosing at his cheek.

 

“We left without giving giving you any orders.” Ryan’s breath danced over the boy’s smooth jaw and he tried not to shudder, to push down how much he truly missed his master. “Who did you fuck?”

 

“Be good.” The words were muttered under Gavin’s breath and the older flashed a bit of fang.

 

“What was that, brat?”

 

“ ‘Be good’,” Gavin defended meekly, tail flicking nervously and ears straining to flatten. “That...that was the only order you gave me before you left. A-And I was, Master, I promise.”

 

“We both know you’re a thirsty kitten.” Ryan pushed a hand between the boy’s thighs and there was an instinctive grind to chase the feeling of denim through the layer between them. “And that you can’t keep your hands to yourself. If you remembered what I said before I left, then I’m sure you know I told you to stay inside.” He ran his thumb down the boy’s cheek and delighted in the way he leaned into it. “So who fed and watered you while we were out?”

 

Gavin’s cheeks burned red hot and the hard twitch of his ears gave away his silent lie.

 

“Who?” Ryan hissed.

 

“Michael.” The name was butchered in that cute accent. “He came over to play the new GTA and we just got a little distracted.” Ryan’s gaze was threatening to cut into him and he loosened his tongue. “I just let him put a few fingers in me, I promise! I wouldn’t let him have me like that without Ray there.” The older hybrid started to growl. “Or _you_ , Master, of course, never.”

 

Ryan sniff suspiciously at his hair. There was no scent there but he could imagine who’d skulked around trying to get their pet alone. “And Joel, I’m sure. He’d never let you go _hungry_.”

 

“Just in the kitchen for a minute or two while he dropped off some things,” Gavin swore. “We kissed a little is all. He rubbed my ears, a-and the bottom of my tail.”

 

Ryan let go of the boy’s arm to fist the base of his slim tail, thumb pressing hard where skin met fur. Gavin yelped, hips moving sharply between the thigh against his cock and the fingers rubbing over his sensitive tail. The base was full of nerve endings that seemed to connect straight to his cock. An embarrassed whine left his tight lips as he filled out his underwear like a needy slag, the first trace of slick touching his rim.

 

“ _And_?” Ryan prompted, feeling that there was one more who’d dared to come into his den where his pet lived to try and get a taste.

 

“ _Kovic_.” Gavin shuddered at the memory and the feeling of his Master squeezing tighter with the uttered name. “He came to drop off a couple new movies to keep me occupied and he…”

 

“Say it,” the Alpha cat demanded.

 

“Got me on the couch,” Gavin murmured, ashamed of just how wet he was getting remembering the evening with another predator. “Bent me over the arm of it and...rubbed the start of his knot between my cheeks. He called me a ‘good boy’, Master, you know I’m weak…” He could barely get the words out as he teared up. “He didn’t touch my skin, just through my shorts.”

 

Ryan thought he could taste blood from how hard he was gritting his teeth. “Were you _good_ for him?”

 

“I spilled for him,” Gavin admitted in the barest of whispers. “But then I told him to leave.” He tried to drop to his knees but the man held tight to him. “I’m so sorry, Master. It had been three days and I was worried and wound up and the couch smelled like you and-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Gavin snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head. He flinched when he felt Ryan lean in closer but was graced with a simple kiss, lips brushing along his fine hair. The Brit blinked down at the floor a few times before he dared to raise his head. Ryan didn’t look furious but there was an unnatural coolness in his eyes, no tension to be seen in his jaw but a little in the tight line of his mouth.  

 

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you,” Gavin promised quickly. “I know I did a bad thing and I’ll get punished however you want. But it’s your first night back from wherever you went so quickly and I just want to be between my masters.” He teared up and the older hybrid softened. “I missed you both so much.”

 

The Brit’s whine tugged at Ryan’s heartstrings and he let his irritation drop (for now). Instead he kicked up a rough purr in his chest and swiped their cheeks together. Gavin’s answering purr was sweet in his ears, the tiny vibrations echoing between their chests as they pressed tight.

 

They stayed like that until Ray called them down for food.

 

o0o

 

Gavin had a wide arrangement of collars for every occasion. One when he was good, one for cooking that was easy to clean, another for when guests were around - and one for sex. It was black with gold trim that came together with an open, steel circle that rested at the hollow of his throat. It had an elegance to it that made Gavin feel so sexy and he was glad to put it on the moment one of his masters got that look in their eye.

 

The silver ring now pressed into his throat from the position he’d been manhandled into.

 

Gavin had been put onto his hands and knees, thighs parted for balance and back bowed to show off the slim line of his body. He kept his hips tilted _just so_ for his master’s ease of access to his soaked hole. Ryan’s low, rumbling growl washed over him as the man’s blood-heavy cock rutted into him. The stretch was so perfect, his hole giving with a wet stretch on every thrust. The fat, bell head caught on his hole and dragged so deliciously up inside him. The kit rocked back into him eagerly and clenched down tight to make sure he felt every inch.

  
He mewled submissively as he was fucked forward, Ray’s cock sliding past his lips and over his tongue. The kit greedily bounced between his masters, taking Ryan as he sucked down Ray. His young master was so loving with him, fingers lightly in his hair as he let the kit take him at his own pace. Unlike Ryan, who had a knot thanks to generations of crossbreeding, Ray had a natural bulge near the base of his cock and Gavin loved to worship it. He bumped up against it with his lips every time Ryan decided to go deep.

 

Gavin had long been trained out of his natural gag reflex. It was a necessity with two Alpha-type masters who often wanted to claim him at the same time.

 

Then he started whining.

 

Gavin popped off Ray’s cock and licked sweetly over the tip. “Harder, sir, please.”

 

Ryan flashed his fangs and tightened his grip on the boy’s hips, forcing him back so hard his cheeks stung. Gavin chirped in a way that suited a bird hybrid but there was still a furrow on his brow. The kit ducked down a little and started worshiping Ray’s knot with his lips and tongue, pressing hard to make him let out a soft _woof_.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Ray muttered, petting harder through the golden brown strands. “ _Damn_ good boy.”

 

“Please, Master,” Gavin pleaded against the rising well of the other’s knot.

 

Ray frowned. “What’s wrong, kitten?”

 

“More,” Gavin grunted as he headbutted the mutt’s hip.

 

Ray’s amused smile only further irritated Ryan, his own lips twisting into an irritated snarl. _More_ . It was all he’d heard tonight. Gavin had whined about not getting it well enough, like Ryan was being fucking _gentle_ with his deep rutting instead of fucking open the tight kit. This was their third position and Ray had thought filling their pet’s mouth would satisfy him but the brat was still yowling in complaint. Not hard enough, not fast enough.

 

 _Not well enough,_ Ryan seethed.

 

He went still, trying to reign in his irritation, but Gavin started to fuss and lick at Ray’s cock like it could save him.

 

“Rayray.” The ridiculous nickname came out in a sugar-sweet croon. “I want it so much and I’ve been good, right?” Ray nodded as he tried to keep from rubbing his knot over the kit’s cheek. “Then make him fuck me more.”

 

“Aw, Vav,” Ray chuckled. He cupped the boy’s head and looked up at Ryan to make a smart remark but the older hybrid’s deep scowl sent a pang of fear into his chest. Ryan positively _bristled_ , muscles bunching tightly before he struck out. Gavin was grabbed by the collar and forced away from Ray, the kit giving a yelp as he was thrown onto the floor. The rich carpet kept him from really getting hurt but he landed on his elbow weird and it shot a sharp pain up his whole arm. He whined and cradled it, looking back up at the bed with surprise.

 

Ryan was standing on his knees and showing off the sharp, white lines of his teeth and the points of his fangs. His ears were cocked back and his tail was half hunched, a growl building up in his broad chest. Ray answered with one of his own, hurt that his mate had manhandled their pet in such a way, but that only turned the rage onto him. Ryan clamped a hand on his nape and dragged him up into a fierce bite. Ray pushed at him at first for a fight but the faint _pop_ of fangs puncturing his skin had him going lax.

 

They’d fought many times - over territory, guns, money, the crew, _Gavin_ \- but it always ended the same way. Ryan had natural strength on him and it boiled down to he _wanted_ it more. Ryan craved the dominance, the power, and he wasn’t one to lose. Ray loved that about him, attracted to the edge of danger and the tenderness that laid beneath it. The bite made his cock throb and he let himself be put to the bed face down, the man’s weight resting against his hips and pinning him. Ryan was still hard, he could feel the hot line of his cock pressing up against his ass, and _damn him_ but he _wanted_ it. But he knew by the scared look on Gavin’s face that Ryan’s attention was on the pet.

 

“You’re sleeping in the living room.”

 

Gavin’s mouth dropped open in protest but no words came out. He had two beds. There was the velvety soft, squishy one that was big enough for him to stretch out as much as he wanted and it was near his masters’ bed. The other was downstairs tucked between the first edge of the kitchen and the icy cold window. It wasn’t allowed to be moved, not an inch, and it was used as punishment. It wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t nearly as big. The material was a cheap cotton-vinyl blend that chafed his skin if he thrashed around too much. His legs always ached after a night curled up in the bed.

 

He didn’t want to protest too much but he couldn’t help the one faint word that slipped out. “Master…?”

 

“We’ve been gone for a week and you’ve ruined our first night back with your greed, your whorishness,” Ryan bit out, the word striking Gavin so deeply in the best way. He whined and dropped his eyes, traitorous hole twitching and leaking out a fat drop of slick. Ryan’s nose twitched and his cheeks darkened, pupils cutting into slits. The scent of his fertile mate was still all over his cock and now he was tempting him with a fresh batch. “Little brat. We’re not enough cock for you, are we?”

 

Gavin quickly shook his head. “No, Master, it’s not like that!”

 

Ryan raised a brow at that and he felt a pang of guilt. His owner didn’t believe him.

 

“I-I just missed you,” Gavin confessed shakily. “I’ve been alone all week and clawing the walls waiting for you.” His ears drooped low and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He never complained but he wasn’t sure if he could stomach the words a moment longer. “You left without warning before breakfast I was barely awake and all you did was command me to stay inside, to ‘be good’. Well I _was_.”

 

A single tear slipped and Ray gave a puppy whine but Ryan didn’t relent. “That doesn’t excuse you, pet. But if you want more then I’ll give it to you. I have a hoard of hungry boys who can’t keep their eyes off you.”

 

Gavin’s stomach twisted into knots but he was still wet, hole throbbing from the memory of his mate’s cock. He mewed in shame as his legs parted submissively, his own long fingers cupping his sack and wet cock to press them back, showing off his hole to his masters in a basic instinct to _appease_. He thought of being touched all over by hungry hands and it put a spark back in his lust.

  
Ryan took a long, deep inhale of his pet’s need and felt the shiver that prickled up Ray’s skin.

 

“Don’t punish me,” Gavin begged. His ears shot up and his tail thumped flat on the floor, the slim appendage hardly making a sound on the plush carpet. What if it wasn’t just punishment? The idea struck him hard and he swallowed around a sad yowl. Ryan didn’t appreciate those sounds and he didn’t want to annoy him further. “Master, I beg you...don’t give me _away_. I’ll do anything, I swear it. Anything you want without question.” Gavin was starting to babble but he didn’t know what else to do and his vision was blurring with tears. “I-I’ll never leave the bed. I’ll wait on you in the warehouse w-without any clothes. I’ll only wear my collar from now on and I won’t talk back anymore.” He swallowed desperately and shifted onto his knees, head bowed and hands clasping behind him in a sad imitation of old school pet submission. “I’ll eat my meals out of bowls and...and I’ll take your brand.”

 

He picked his head up and his smile was heartbreaking. “Don’t you want to mark your property? Don’t you want everyone to know I’m yours?”

 

“Stop your blathering, you’re upsetting my mate,” Ryan snapped. He moved off Ray and brought the mutt into his chest, fluffy ears tickling under his chin. Both their hearts were hurting at the pet’s whimpered words. They were gang leaders, cold blooded killers - emotions were difficult to express. But they knew they loved their pet and hearing him say such things made them sick.

 

“You’ll do what I say and obey,” Ryan demanded, the kit ducking his head and laying his ears flat. “If I want to give you to my men, I will. But I’ll only have you _satisfied_ .” Gavin’s tail flicked at the end. _Curiosity_. “You’re mine. And once you’ve had your fill of their cocks, they’ll know it too.”

 

Gavin trembled and dropped down so his elbows were on the carpet, his back curving in the prettiest way. His masters were pleased and they showed it in the smirks that curved their lips, the musk of their combined arousal reaching the kit’s sensitive nose.

 

“Now to bed.”

 

Ryan’s command sounded unyielding but Gavin still glanced up at Ray for mercy. The mutt threw his chin at the door. “You heard him. Bed. Downstairs.”

 

Gavin wiped the pout off his face and put on a small smile instead. It was a small victory - he still had his home, and his owners. “Yes, sir. Good night, Masters.”

 

Though he was being rudely dismissed from the bedroom, Gavin could feel their eyes on him the whole way out.

 

o0o

 

Gavin tried not to squirm around on the downstairs bed but it was hard when he was cold. He’d taken off his sex collar the moment he’d gotten downstairs and now the elegantly simple piece was in a protective box on the kitchen counter. He’d replaced it with the ugly, plain grey one that matched his punishment bed. It was the one he got when he was sent away to remind him that he wasn’t to be touched, that he had been bad. It was one of the collars he was allowed to put on himself.

 

As he plopped down on it for the final time he counted himself lucky he didn’t get spanked for putting on his prettiest bell collar earlier before they’d gotten home. That was a privilege to come from the hands of his masters only but Michael had sent him a text that they’d be coming home and he’d wanted to look his best.

 

_Michael._

 

Gavin buried his face in the bed and pushed his limp cock against it, arousal starting to trickle back in. What Ryan had threatened - _promised_ \- was still slithering around like a tempting snake inside his mind. If his masters were to round up a small group to _enjoy_ him then he prayed his boy got thrown into the mix. Michael was the best for snogging and laying around with, touching each other through their clothes and mouthing over covered nips. He’d wanted Michael to fuck him for so long - especially after seeing his boy between Ray’s legs a few months back. Apparently they fucked around a lot and Michael was quite the hungry slut for his master’s cock.

 

Gavin pushed harder against the bed and whined when his cock started to fatten up. _So am I._

 

It wasn’t just Michael. Ryan’s branch of the gang was full of fit men who gave him lingering glances. Like Joel - that damn fidgety ferret who looked twenty five despite that everyone knew he was much older and had the experience to show for it. He had a musky smell to him that Gavin surprisingly liked and the man really knew how to rub his ears. When Joel had cornered him in the kitchen he’d panicked and started to spout off crap about Ryan killing them both, but one soft pinch to his ear and he’d melted. The touch had been firm in the right places and the slow circles he’d massaged into the sensitive skin had brought up a purr. And then the bastard had gripped his tail like he _owned him_ and it had almost been the beginning of the end. Joel had eaten it up with a lazy smile and a casual bulge in his dark jeans.

 

“ _Kittens need to be pet all the time, kid. Let me just…”_

 

Gavin had wound up on the couch in a blushing, purring heap by the time Joel had left. It had been hard to shake the feeling of those fingers all over his tail and ears but he’d managed to repress it lest those feelings carry into something inappropriate.

 

The boy hid his face in the cradle of his arms as he got stuck on the word _inappropriate_. He’d never been able to resist a jungle cat. It was one of the reasons he’d fallen so easily for Ryan. There was something about a predatory feline that gave his own housecat heart all kinds of flutters. Strong, sleek, and with fangs not too long but sharp enough to put a real bite in his throat if he was bad.

 

Kovic fit that bill too well. The tiger hybrid was smaller than Ryan but he had the same thick muscle, the same hungry gleam in his eyes. Rounded orange ears with touches of black sprouting out of his dark hair, almost a mirror image to Ryan’s own gold mane and ebony ears. Kovic was tan and faint black stripes shimmered all over his skin, not just his tail. They rippled with each movement and it was like watching gently flowing water. While Ryan’s eyes were an unearthly blue, Kovic’s own were a bright gold that was both fascinating and unsettling.

 

The man had taken control the moment Gavin had showed an ounce of weakness. He’d thrown him over the arm of the couch and grabbed his nape, forcing him to bend over. There had been a small amount of fear but it had more been the thought of Ryan’s wrath than any true harm. Burns, their true boss, loved Gavin and had entrusted his well being to Haywood as a show of good faith. If anything were to happen to the kit that he didn’t like, those who marked him wouldn’t live to see another sunrise.

 

And it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened.

 

So when he’d heard Kovic opening his pants and heard the fall of fabric, he’d panicked. He didn’t want to say no to the beautiful predator because he _couldn’t_. Kovic had murmured that it would be okay, that he wasn’t going to hurt him, and then had started to rub against him. Not just a friendly grind but a true rut. Gavin had shamefully clawed at the couch and mewled like the kitten he was called as he’d felt the first curve of the man’s knot working between his cheeks. His thin basketball shorts had done nothing to mask the feel and he’d regretted not putting more clothing on (but if he could go back he would’ve worn nothing just to get a feel of that hot skin against his own). Calling him a “good boy”, petting his back and through his hair in a worshipful way that had gone straight to the Brit’s head.

 

Gavin had come from just being humped and he’d immediately flustered, ordering the predator to leave before he called Burns. Kovic had left with a wink and a promise to be back tomorrow with a new video game. He’d returned, as promised, but Gavin had made sure to be fully dressed and aloof so the performance didn’t repeat.

 

The kit fell asleep playing those memories and daydreams on repeat, wondering who - if anyone - would be chosen to use him.

 

o0o

 

The sun had just started to rise when Ray crept downstairs to the first floor. His bare feet didn’t make a sound on the carpet and the light from the windows was still too weak to offer any warmth but it was enough to guide him safely past all the furniture.

 

Gavin was obediently in his bed, curled up on his side with his arms tucked under his head. The kit was sleeping but there was a furrow to his brow that showed he wasn’t exactly comfortable. Ray eased himself down onto the pet bed and put himself between the wall and the boy’s bare back. Gavin started to rouse as the mutt’s warm hands glided over his sides and belly, nails lightly raking through the hair there. The kit was so amazingly soft on his fingertips and he wanted nothing more than to take him up to bed for real cuddles but Ryan had already given a command.

 

“Master?” Gavin husked as his lashes fluttered, eyes trying their best to open.

 

“Hey,” Ray puffed into his hair as he fit himself tight up against the Brit, touching from knee to shoulders in a way they both found comforting. Gavin showed his appreciation with a tired chirp as he blanketed the arm around his waist. “Listen, Vav...you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You’re our pet, not our slave. Just because we own you doesn’t mean you don’t get a say in how your body’s treated.”

 

Gavin mewled in pure joy at the words and wiggled back into the mutt, tail coming up to curl around his arm. “I’m so loved by my masters.”

 

“So much,” Ray promised, lips brushing the boy’s head.

 

“And...I want it.”

 

Ray sat up and turned Gavin’s chin so he could look into his sleepy eyes properly. “Are you sure?”

 

Gavin nodded quickly. “I want to be taken like that. But only if you’re there, Master. I don’t want to be used if you’re not there to enjoy it.”

 

“Don’t do it just for us,” Ray stated with a low, building growl.

 

“For me too,” the kit assured him with nothing but love in his eyes. “I want to prove how good I am. I want to show them all how well you’ve trained me, how fully you own me. Master’s right, they’re always looking.” He lowered his lashes briefly, lips pulling into a tiny grin. “Why not give them something to look at?”

 

“You gorgeous little fuck.” Ray dove down and stole a heated kiss, hands latching onto those hips and keeping him down as he moved to straddle the other. He hadn’t let himself think about it before knowing his pet was willing but now his mind was buzzing with the possibilities. Who would they choose? What would be used? Where and how and a hundred other questions that fizzled out as he tasted Gavin’s lips so completely.

 

They didn’t leave the pet’s bed until the alarm clock upstairs went off.

 

o0o

 

Ray caught Ryan later that night when the predator was too exhausted to put up a fight. They’d both been running around all day trying to put their affairs in order, to restore their ‘house’, and it had taken longer than they’d expected to weed out the trespassers and loud mouths.

 

“Leave for one week and they’re already fighting over my crown,” Ryan huffed in amusement as he spread out on the back, stretching and lounging like a jungle cat he was. His tail curved lazily through the sheets but otherwise he was languid. Ray didn’t pounce, he knew better than to trigger his partner’s predatory instincts like that. Instead he lightly _woofed_ and crawled up onto the bed, putting on the puppy dog eyes so that Ryan didn’t perceive him as a threat.

 

“My Sato,” Ryan hummed as he put a hand on the boy’s arm and led him to lay down. “You were gorgeous today. You broke that dealer’s arm like it w-”

 

Ray straddled the man and brushed off his hands, his nails short but sharp as he dug them into the meat of his chest. Ryan’s eyes went wide and he tensed like he was going to fight back but Ray’s sharp bark made him go still. It wasn’t submission but the tick of Ryan’s ears told him he had his attention.

 

“He wants to do it.” Ray’s tail swayed behind him, the motion wary. “And if he wants to, then I do too. But there are rules.”

 

Ryan’s eyes halved. “Of course there are, pup.”

 

“We’re both going to be there,” Ray began firmly. “This isn’t a future open invitation either. One night only. If they try to fuck him after this when we’re not around, I’ll kill them myself.”

 

The jaguar began to flush, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

“No knotting. And the only one who gets to kiss him is Michael.”

 

A slow nod.

 

“And we get to breed him last.”

 

“You are so fucking perfect,” Ryan rumbled, hips rocking up so his stiffening cock rubbed against the boy’s covered cheek. “Agreed in full, Sato. The men are always asking about our delicious little pet. Think of the morale.”

 

Ray’s lips pursed. “I don’t believe you for a fucking minute.”

 

The older man’s pupils thinned. “Then think of their faces when we tell them they can’t knot him.”

 

Ray let out a slow, unsteady breath.

 

“We’ll show them exactly who’s in charge.” Ryan sat up and pressed close, nose tickling along the mutt’s throat. “What better way to smooth our return than a display of absolute control?”

 

Ray laced his fingers through blonde hair and tugged just lightly. Ryan kissed his throat with a deep hum, an incentive to continue. “And to show our pet who _really_ owns him.”

 

“Yes,” Ryan hissed against his skin, fingers digging in tight along the younger hybrid’s waist.

 

Ray put on his sweetest voice. “And Rye?”

 

Ryan tilted his head back to look up at him but the fingers in his hair tightened, keeping him right in place. He wouldn’t admit to the little whine that escaped his lips but his mate was quiet about their bedroom affairs, there was no cause to worry. Ray’s lips skimmed his cheek and trailed down to his thumping pulse. For a moment he thought he was going to be bitten and a bubble of _need_ in his chest threatened to choke him.

 

“No more babysitting while we’re away. Gavin stays with Michael or no one. Got it?”

 

  
Ryan chuckled breathlessly. “Yes, dear.”

 

* * *

 

**This is a brand new friend of mine and they have started a cute little drabble fic! It's going to be damn adorable, and they'll pick up pairings and stuff as the plot comes to them.[Go over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3608676) and cheer them on, they're the fucking sweetest thing**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited orgy.

**For Alex, who is amazing, and is one of the reasons I've been eating the past few months. You are just...an amazing person, and this is the least I could do. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry this is so short. I was getting burned out, but I promise it is absolutely pure smut. I hope you enjoy it!**

 

* * *

 

 

The room was grand. Ryan had always had a taste for old style “rich” aesthetic. Ray had let his mate take one room in their split-level to deck out how he pleased in a wine palate and antique-esque furniture. Trimmed in bronze, carpeted, dark, with a classic bar and good art mounted on the walls. Ray found it pretentious but Ryan made enough money that he could blow it on whims like this - a gentleman’s parlour. Furnished with soft, broad loveseats and fainting couches just  _ made  _ for mating. 

  
  


A true Alpha den.

  
  


Ryan took the bull-hide leather armchair for himself, feeling smug and warm and  _ powerful _ . He’d popped open the buttons of his dress shirt and the AC felt good against his heated skin. The amber swirl of whiskey in his glass was his second and it had sent a pleasant burn through his veins. He wanted to be sober but he needed some of the ambrosia to help him relax, to keep the predator at bay while his pet-mate was mounted. 

  
  


Ray’s bong bubbled loudly in the quiet room. He’d dressed comfortably but he’d already shedded his hoodie, a sleeveless shirt cutting along his slim muscles and highlighting them in a way that drew Ryan’s gaze. The Sato had a careless air about him. Ryan was all about image but Ray didn’t have to impress anyone, his place was firm in the gang and paved with bloodshed. The others knew that if they challenged him they would have a throat full of fang. He took a long hit before laying his palm over the top, letting smoke pour past his lips and through his nose as he offered the broad pipe to his pet. 

  
Gavin mewed happily and let his master curl fingers through his hair, guiding his mouth to the mouth of the pipe to take a proper hit. His dark, golden tail swished happily as he sucked up the intoxicating smoke. He’d dressed to impress, in a way. Stone-washed shorts clung tight to his small cheeks and cut pretty fringed lines along his thighs. A white, silk tank clung to his slim chest and his soft fur could be seen through it, peeking out the top. He had a stark black dog collar latched around his throat. It was wide and bulky, indicating he was ready to be used. Though he knew he would end up a wreck by the end of the night, he’d styled his hair nice and fluffy and had even put a little bit of shiny chapstick on, some glitter dust over his shoulders and arms.  

  
  


Gavin was beautiful, all Omega and prey and submissive, and his masters were so proud. 

  
  


With a simple mass text from Ryan, the double doors opened up and his captains filed in. A spectrum of hybrids, all of different looks and backgrounds, all deadly and proven. They’d signed their contracts to him in blood and were loyal a hundred times over. He trusted them as much as he could trust anyone besides his mate or his pet.  He wouldn’t hesitate to shoot any of them them point blank if he even caught of a whiff of betrayal, but they were good men. 

  
  


Joel was the one who shut the doors again, flipping the locks. Ryan had snatched the ferret from Burnie’s main circle and he’d yet to regret it. The man’s experience and sharp nature were invaluable. 

  
  


“What lucky men you are tonight,” Ryan rumbled with a lazy grin, rising from the chair with a casual grace. Ray patted Gavin’s butt and the housecat got to his feet, purring sweetly as he fitted himself submissively against the Alpha cat’s side. Ryan’s arm curled around his weight and it was a deliciously strong anchor, fingers splaying along his lower back. Gavin liked the possession, the weight of it, and he couldn’t wait for the others to try and prove themselves better than his master.  

  
  


They’d all been prompted on what would happen tonight, Ray had made sure to explain the rules with the right amount of threat and fang. A lot of Ryan’s captains held scars from mistakes in the past, most revolving around the boss’s wild mate. 

  
  


“ All I’m going to say is, if any of you break the rules Narvaez laid down earlier - I’ll break your fucking neck and make my little kitten a new collar out of your molars.” Ryan’s grin was razor sharp and a few broke out in goosebumps, but no one dared tremble under their boss’s heated gaze. “It sounds a little cliche, but I promise I will try to make it as creative as possible, and enjoy  _ every  _ moment of it.”

  
  


Demaris, one of his brightest and most ruthless gunman, flinched a little. He didn’t hold it against the kid. 

  
  


Ryan brushed his nose along Gavin’s smooth cheek before giving him a firm smack on the ass. “Go on, kitten, you pick your first stud.”  
  


Gavin beamed at his master. “Really?” 

  
  


He grinned and flashed thick fangs. “Of course. Now go put on a show for me.”

  
  


Gavin slowly pried himself away from his master and sauntered across the room to the line of men. There were two comfy couches set up in the middle of the room - one backless, one Victorian fainting. They were elegant and swooping, overstuffed, and they’d get stained sooner rather than later. He walked down the line of potential lovers and gave them a light, flirty purr. Long fingers trailed over puffed chests and he’d never felt more desirable with so many predators eyeing him. 

  
  


He stopped in front of their quickest jackrabbit, Miles. The man’s ears twitched and Gavin peeked around his whip-cord form to see a fluffy, dark tail twitching around. He took Miles’ hand and grinned, tugging at it to lead him to the middle of the room.

  
  


“Wanna go first, bun-bun?”

  
  


The tease brought a smirk to Miles’ face and the first real throb of heat started in the housecat’s belly.  _ This was my best idea. _

  
  


o0o

  
  


Miles was the best kind of stereotype. He fucked quick and hard, hips working in a blur and slapping loud against Gavin’s ass. He’d only rucked the housecat’s shorts down far enough to get at his tight hole, pausing only to make sure he was properly slick and eager before slipping inside. Miles had a long, thin cock that almost hurt but in a deliciously deep way that was addictive. 

  
  


Gavin clung to the arm of the couch, bent over like a common whore for something quick and rough. He let out these sweet little ‘ _ unf _ ’ s with every jab, cockhead sliding across the little gland inside him that made him see stars. Miles’ hands were tight on his hips to keep him in place and the man sounded so deliciously wrecked and it’d only been a few minutes. But Miles was so damn perfect for opening him up, slick coating his cock and giving him the first stretch of the night. 

  
  


Gavin caught Ray’s gaze and blew him a kiss, getting a smirk in return. 

  
  


“You think he’s pretty now?” Ryan hummed, arm thrown casually along the back of the couch, a subtle claim to his mate while he enjoyed the sight of his pet being used. “Wait until he takes a real cock.” He snapped his fingers at the pair standing against the wall. “You two are next. Together.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Aaron and Chris were a bloodthirsty duo. They worked well together but they were competitive, and that edge made them dangerous. They were similar in appearance with their distinctive spots and stripes - a hyena and an aardwolf. Natural predators with sharp little fangs and thick muscle, though Aaron naturally had more stripes and bulked more easily. 

  
  


Miles had striped Gavin’s fat cheeks with cum and the housecat had wiggled out of his shorts to properly present himself as the two predators circled him. Aaron and Chris growled at one another, snapping teeth, challenging each other over the submissive “mate” between them. They argued verbally at first about who would go first but with Gavin’s slick musking up the air, they dissolved into snarling. The predators collided so quick no one could have stopped them.

  
  


Gavin yowled in protest and sat on the edge of the couch arm, pouting and crossing his arms. He watched the two nip and claw at each other, mostly fisting shirts and throwing each other around. Ryan let it go on until it wasn’t amusing anymore and he growled at them to settle down. Two pairs of dark, lusty eyes blinked at him and he threw his chin at the pouting housecat. 

  
  


“Share. Or you can both leave.”

  
  


Ears flat in shame, the two predators shuffled over to Gavin and chirped lowly for forgiveness. Gavin pretended to contemplate it before throwing himself between them, scrubbing his cheek against them both and purring invitingly. His small, wet cock dripped against their jeans and the smell of his need amped up. Every nose in the room twitched and hungry snarls filled the room.

  
  


The duo could barely bother to bend Gavin over the bottom of the couch, letting him brace himself on it before they had him. Chris popped the plump head of his cock into the Brit’s wet hole while Aaron cupped the boy’s chin, guiding him up to his own need. 

  
  


“That’s it,” Aaron rumbled as golden lashes fanned low and sweet, pink lips parting to slide over the end of his cock. Gavin moaned lowly as the thick flesh slid over his tongue and kissed at the back of his throat, giving him something warm to suck on. All that training as Ryan’s cockwarmer had paid off and he swallowed happily, breathing through his nose, tail flicking around as he got filled from both ends. 

  
  


“God damn it, Gav, you’re so snug,” Chris panted, tongue lolling out as his humps got more desperate. Even with Miles’ seed wetting the way, it was tight. His eyes were black, color shot out with the heavy rush of adrenaline and lust. A particularly rough thrust made Gavin suck Aaron’s cock down to the base, the spongy head filling his throat. He gave a high moan but it was muffled by thick flesh, tail lashing more. Both predators snarled and started to rut, crushing the housecat between them and filling him to the brim. Gavin shivered between them, back arching almost painfully as they fucked him, hips flush against his ass and nose digging into the curls above of Aaron’s cock. He was getting dizzy already from the wash of musk from the hybrids. 

  
  


Gavin patted weakly at Aaron’s thigh, claws skidding over the flesh and raking ruby lines alongside his stripes. 

  
  


Aaron panted, tongue flicking out briefly. “Chris, switch.”

  
  


The hyena hybrid slowed his humping, brow furrowed up. “What?”

  
  


“ You can throat fuck him really hard and he won’t choke. I’m gonna’ hurt him so  _ switch _ .”

  
  


Gavin slumped as they both pulled out of him. He mewled and presented himself, thighs spread and mouth open to be taken again. They took their time stalking around him, switching positions, and he got impatient.

  
  


“Master!” Gavin whined.

  
  


“Boys, finish it. It’s Michael’s turn next.”

  
  


Said badger hybrid’s tail started to wag in earnest, more than ready to have his turn with his best friend. 

 

Gavin groaned in relief as the predators slid back inside him from both ends, the sensation shooting liquid heat back into his belly. He’d been given permission to come whenever he wanted but knowing Michael was next he wanted to wait. He sunk himself into the feeling of pleasing the growling predators, keeping his throat open and relaxing so they could push their thick cocks into him. It was heat and friction and  _ filthy  _ just how he’d imagined it. They were rough and needy and he felt branded by their lust. 

  
  


It was his mates gazes that made him truly hot and satisfied. They could see him stretched and filled by their loyal dogs, used, and though stuffed with cock he would take no knot but theirs. Ryan and Ray owned every inch of him - he was being rocked with such carnal pleasure because  _ they  _ permitted it. The power they had over him was more than intoxicating, making his hole and cock drip. 

  
  


Twin howls filled the room along with Gavin’s smothered noises of surprise when heat poured into him, splashing over the back of his throat and into his ass. Two sets of of claws dug into him, leaving pinpricks of blood all over him. 

  
  


Gavin nearly came at the sound of Ryan’s snarl that seemed to cut through that of the other two predators.  _ Master _ .

  
  


o0o

  
  


Aaron and Chris had collapsed into a love seat against the wall, dicks wet and limp and tucked back into their pants. They leaned against one another, stars in their eyes and cheeks flushed from exertion. Miles was snickering at them behind his hand, leaning against the wall beside them. They were all three sated but were watching with heated gazes at the young hybrids in the middle of the room. 

  
  


Gavin had stripped down to only his thick collar for Michael. His boy, his best friend in the gang, the one he trusted the most beside his mates. They came together so naturally, bodies slotting together as easily as their lips. Michael had stripped down more to show off the softness around his stomach and thighs than anything. There was pure muscle under it but the curves made the gang chew their lips and  _ stare _ . They looked gorgeous together, moaning into each other’s mouths and petting cocks, both trailing tiny fangs all over to leave their marks behind. The pair had fooled around a lot, sucked and licked each other into spilling warm cream over freckled skin or pink lips. 

  
  


Ryan had never permitted them to fuck until now and they wanted to take advantage of it. The leader had always enjoyed how Michael looked - twin cinnamon stripes starting at the crest of his throat and trailing up over his smooth jaw, his high cheeks, coloring over his eyes and disappearing into his hairline. That tail, short but fluffy, was good for grabbing when he wanted to defuse the badger hybrid’s temper. 

  
  


Gavin made sure to pose proper to show off them both, winking and purring at his mates as he bent over and braced himself on the low couch. Ryan had clipped and lit up a cigar by the first thrust and he savored the smoky tobacco while he enjoyed the surprised little gasps from the hybrids. They’d never had each other so completely and they both looked blissed out and flushed, mouths open almost in disbelief of how good it felt to be joined. Gavin’s hole was slick with Aaron’s cum but still gripped his cock nice and tight. 

  
  


“Oh, Michael,” Gavin moaned breathlessly, tail flicking against the other hybrid’s stomach and chest as he was filled so nicely. Michael’s hips pressed against his ass and he fluttered around his thick cock, claws digging into the couch in rhythmic pulses. Michael hunched over him, nosing through his wild hair and even nipping at his nape with tiny fangs.  

  
  


“That feel good, Gavvy?” Michael murmured near his ear, breath tickling him. He pet the feline’s lithe hip to soothe the little whine that escaped him. “You need a moment?”

  
  


“ No, boy, please just-” Gavin bit his lip and pushed back into him, grunting at the sweet pleasure that pulsed through his hips. “ _ God _ .”

  
  


“Good?” Michael prompted, tail wagging a little like he was a pup instead of a fierce badger.

  
  


Gavin nodded, face scrunched up as his dick gave an obvious twitch. “You’re perfect, Michael. You feel-” He broke off in a moan, head dropping down as his back arched in a submissive need to submit further. “Wanna’ feel you, boy.”

  
  


Michael let his cock drag out of that slick hole, the other predator’s seed and Gavin’s slick staining and dripping off him. It was obscene and he almost wanted to drag the kitten by the hair to make him lick up his mess. “You got me filthy already, Gavvy. If I didn’t want to bounce you on my cock so bad, I’d make you suck me off. Taste what a whore you are.”

  
  


Gavin visibly trembled. “Show them how to use me, boy.”

  
  


Michael squeezed those shapely hips and dug his thumbs into the dimples on his lower back. He lowered his voice to a rolling growl, ears all over the room twitching to hear. “I’m going to make you come on the floor and then lick it up so everyone can see how fucking  _ obedient  _ you are. Boss’s prize kitten.”

  
  


Ryan puffed a thick smoke ring, and it was like a starting gun. Michael’s fingers pressed down  _ hard  _ and he really started to rut. He went slow at first, testing Gavin’s needy rim before starting a harsher pace. They both started to huff as Michael’s hips smacked loudly off the housecat’s fleshy cheeks, rutting deep to the hilt every time. They both moaned happily to feel every bit of each other, striving to feel more and to get every ounce of pleasure they could. Gavin’s musical moans with Aaron and Chris had changed to pleased, satisfied yowls as as huffed in the smell of sweet tobacco and Michael’s scent while he took his cock. He happily chirped the badger’s name, all his noises crackling with the sharper thrusts that seemed to find his secret spot almost every time. While kitten claws shredded at the couch, Michael dragged blunt nails over the other’s sides and over his hips. 

  
  


“ You’re tight as  _ fuck _ ,” Michael spat sharply, a flush working up from his chest to the long line of his freckled throat. Gavin’s tail dragged under his chin and he looked to see emerald eyes shining and bright, half lidded and focused on him. 

  
  


“You feel bigger than you did in my mouth, Michael,” Gavin purred, ears twitching cutely.

  
  


Michael buried deep in that hot clutch and hunched over the housecat, growling lightly and stealing his mouth in a fierce kiss. They both made low, hungry noises as pink tongues twined and flashed between the loose seal of their lips. 

  
  


While Ryan watched the boys rut and basked in the envy that shone in the eyes of his subordinates, Ray was seething. He lit up his bong and took a heavy hit, bubbles churning violently as he glared at the two. Seeing Aaron, Chris, and Miles all fuck his kitten was one thing but this was Michael - Michael was special, he’d been in their bed before, he was allowed to play with their pet. Ray was the one to bring Michael into the gang, the one who put him in front of Ryan and gave him the chance. 

  
  


There was a rush of calm through his system but it barely licked at his sudden flare of anger. Ray’s lip pursed as he watched Gavin start to really tremble, ears flicking and mouth falling open while his back curved into a graceful arch.

  
  


“ Oh  _ fuck _ !” The sinful word sounded like the sweetest croon as Gavin cried out, flushed cock jerking before spilling thin seed all along the low couch. It looked like a powerful orgasm and the hybrid started mewing pitifully, arms wobbling. Michael was quick to take him close, wrapping an arm across his chest and letting his hand curve over a slim shoulder. He cradled Gavin against him, brushing their cheeks and murmuring sweet things. His hips slowed, settling deep inside the kitten as he comforted him.  
  


“ M-Michael…” Gavin’s accent butchered the name, voice wrecked from being throat fucked and moaning so heavily as his boy took him. 

  
  


“I’m right here, Gavvy,” Michael promised with surprising tenderness that made Chris actually whine. “Just relax, boy, not gonna’ leave you. You’re so good, so fuckin’ pretty like this, wish I had a knot to give you.”

  
  


Gavin suddenly started clawing the couch again, little fangs grazing his lower lip. “Think of...the badger kits, Michael, I want ‘em. Be so fit with your marks.”

  
  


Ryan chuckled to himself around the fat end of the cigar, smoke curling over his lips. The idea was amusing and impossible with the birth control. He enjoyed imagining the gorgeous babes the two of them would make, little Gavin’s with freckles and badger stripes. It made him grin but Ray was bristling, tail thumping against the couch. His wild blood was starting to boil seeing his mate, even a pet, being bred and comforted by another. 

  
  


“Joel!” Ray suddenly barked, slapping the bong back on the table. “It’s your turn.”

  
  


Michael frowned, Gavin slumped on the couch recovering but curiously flicking his ears. They were still slotted together, not done enjoying one another. “ ‘M not done?”

  
  


“You’re done now,” Ray shot back with an edge that made the housecat whine.

  
  


“But Master-”

  
  


“ Michael’s  _ done _ , I won’t repeat myself.” There was a growl now and Gavin lowered himself as much as possible, ears laid flat. “Come here.” Gavin started to stand up, hissing softly as the other’s hard cock slipped from his hole. “Not you, kitten.  _ Michael _ . Come here.”

  
  


Ray pointed to the spot between his legs and Michael colored up, lashes falling low. “Yes, sir.”

  
  


“Michael?” Gavin cooed sadly, his red cheeks getting a couple firm pats. The pout was kissed off his face and they both smiled.

  
  


“Duty calls, Gavvers.”

  
  


Gavin purred and watched Michael strut shamelessly over to his masters, dropping to his knees between Ray’s legs like he belonged there. It was so hot and he could feel slick and seed dribbling down his thigh. A sudden growl filled the room and Gavin lowered his ears, tail flicking a little as he saw who it was. Growl still rumbling, Adam had his fingers crooked and his claws out like a prideful display. Lips pulled back in a snarl with fangs flashing, muscles bunching up under his tight shirt. It was obvious the smell of Gavin’s carnal lust had gotten to him, the faint jagged stripes over his skin flexing with each harsh breath as he tried so hard to control himself.  

  
  


Ryan grinned and Michael actually whined in the back of his throat from the sight of those thick fangs. He chuckled, a rough purr laced into it. “You heard him. Joel first.”

  
  


Kovic’s slitted eyes jumped to him. “Boss…”

  
  


“I want you last, Kovic.” Ryan took a slow drag off his cigar, rich ash forming past the bright ember. “You’ll wreck our kitten.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


The air was thick with pheromones. Nine male hybrids in one room with blood rushing hot, even those who had already came were still half hard and dripping in their pants as they palmed themselves. By the time Joel put Gavin on his back, the housecat was dark eyed and reduced to needy mewls. His hole was puffy and dripping seed from three different men and his submissive instincts were in full control. Being soaked in hormones, saturated in the smell of strong predator, he’d become useless for anything other than breeding and  _ taking _ .  

  
  


Some were losing themselves just as much as Gavin.

  
  


Ray had finished off his bong and stripped off his pants, boxers laying crumpled on the floor next to his bare, kneeling little badger. He had his legs hooked over Michael’s shoulders and close-cropped cinnamon tresses curled in his fist as the older hybrid bathed him in hot licks. Ray’s head lolled back onto the couch, slumping further as Michael mouthed wetly at his balls before trailing down to press those plump lips to his hole. 

  
  


The other hybrids were torn between watching Joel rut into the boss’s yowling kitten and see Michael lap at the boss’s mate’s tiny, dark hole to wet it up.

  
  


Michael’s lashes were low, doe eyes blown black as he buried his face between Ray’s thighs and tasted him from the source. Ray was letting out throaty, pleased growls as he closed his eyes and truly got lost in it. He was getting rosy all over, shapely cock rigid and shiny from the badger’s eager tongue. Strong fingers danced over tan thighs, squeezing and making the muscles jump.   
  
Ryan’s teeth were grit tight, almost pointedly not looking as his mate indulged in their little arsonist. 

  
  


“ Ray,” Michael whined softly, fingertips dancing over the damp rim to feel how it flexed. “Wanna’ get you off.”  
  


Ray woofed lightly, fingers curling tighter. “You’re doing a great job right now.”

  
  


“Lemme’ inside,” Michael slurred, dizzy from the bong hit he’d shared with his second boss. He made a strange chittering sound and dipped down to lick firmly at Ray’s hole, fingertips teasing the the edges and trying to slide inside along with his tongue. Ray made a choked, happy noise as he felt the hot muscle flick inside him, trying to fill him.

  
  


“Come on, Rayray,” Michael murmured, nosing at his tight sack before letting his thumb press hard on his taint to make his leg kick. “Let me finger fuck you while your kitten gets railed.” He leaned up and tongued the tapered head of the mutt’s cock, both of them keening as he gave a filthy French kiss to the curved tip. He’d felt it intimately down his throat and in his own hole, felt it fuck him open rough and hard after a good heist. “You’re always so fucking hot when you get something inside you. Howling like a God damn Mexican wolf and cutting up everything.” He started to ease a finger inside and they both moaned openly. 

  
  


“Little fucking-” Ray cut himself off with a loud yip, thighs parting more. 

  
  


Ryan stubbed his cigar out in the ashtray beside the chair, a sudden scowl twisting his lips. What was a heat of lust flared into rage, jealousy - ugly emotions that stung his chest. His mate, his partner, was spreading his legs like a good bitch in front of their small gang. Though Gavin was getting a good breeding in the middle of them, eyes were still falling to his mate. He was already on edge with his pet being so openly ravished but now they were eyeing his mate. He couldn’t take another moment of it. He was the leader of this gang, at least this branch, and he wouldn’t allow his Sato to be ogled so openly. 

  
  


Ryan growled sharply and kicked Michael so sharply inside the boy jerked away, curling up on himself and guarding himself as best he could from another lash. Ray growled back, flashing fangs at his mate hurting his best friend, but didn’t fight as he was grabbed by the back of the neck and dragged into the older man’s lap. Ryan caught him in a biting kiss and cupped his bare cock, dragging calloused fingers from base to tip and making him shudder before fisting it.

  
  


“Fuck,” Ray barked out, heavy fangs digging in behind his ear and dragging down until they latched onto his pulse. He cried out at the bite, skin giving in several little places to give the jaguar a mouthful of rich copper. 

  
  


“ My little Sato,” Ryan rumble, stroking him slow and firm to make the other’s hips roll. “You’re  _ my  _ whore. My cock better be the only one you squeal on.”

  
  


“Fuck you, you don’t own me,” Ray grit out from clenched teeth. 

  
  


“I’m the one who fucks you.” Ryan grabbed a fistful of dark hair and dragged their mouths close, bared fangs more likely to graze than their lips. “Get your dick wet with your boys all you want but I never better catch that badger’s nub near your ass or-”

  
  


Ray snatched the predator’s hair in his own strong grip and stole his lips in a silencing kiss. Ryan groaned, smirking at the dominant display.  _ That’s my boy. _

  
  


Ryan managed to catch a breath when his mate started littering his jaw and throat with bites, curling close and humping his fist. He caught sight of Michael, still on the floor and pouting at him in a rather endearing way. “If you’re so hungry, brat, go ask Geoff if he wants a good fuck.”

  
  


Michael sneered but didn’t argue back. 

  
  


o0o

  
  


“ Joel, please, hngh - please, I,  _ nghh _ -”

  
  


“Please what, kitty cat?”

  
  


“ Harder, please, y-you have to… _ harder _ .”

  
  


Joel pressed his elbows into the couch on either side of the housecat’s head and started rutting to please the boy, hips smacking lewdly off plump thighs as he took the soaked hole for his own. Even with so many having Gavin, the boy was still clutching at his cock, trying to milk it for his seed. He was hunched over Gavin completely, shielding him, thin arms and legs coiled all around him. Joel’s fluffy tail sought the boy’s own, coiling together loosely, rubbing together like a kiss. He was almost afraid he was going too easy, being perceived as weak, but Gavin’s noises were growing more wild and he felt a swell of pride.

  
  


Joel was one of the oldest members of the gang, right up there with Geoff. He felt like he was in a constant state of trying to prove himself, to have them remember why he was worthy of his place among them. It was hard - Ray had usurped him as their best sniper, Miles as their wheel, and everyone was damn good with a gun. He watched their money, kept an eye on where it went and how much, but he had prowess left. He could still get his hands dirty. 

  
  


Gavin clawed at Joel’s shoulders and left bloody streaks while he threw his head back, jaw slack and a joyous expression of rapture on his handsome face. The ferret hybrid was twitchy and his fingers danced over him like he was playing some instrument, struggling to find the right note, but his cock was long and plump at the base with a faint knot that gave his rim a good stretch when he bottomed out. 

  
  


Even scatter brained and heat-soaked as he was, Gavin decided in the future he would flirt more with Joel. It all felt so good, so fulfilling, and he craved more. He clamped his thighs tight around the man’s hips and worked with him, trying to take him deeper. He’d always respected Joel so much, had always been afraid to offend him with his childish advances, but now all he wanted was to flip him over and ride him until they both spilled. 

  
  


_ Want little ferret babies. They’d be so cute with fluffy tails and puffy ears, and stripes God I want them to have stripes. So tiny with all those tiny ears and little purrs. We could have half a dozen so quick, he’d give me litters. Little furry ones and I’d love them so much. Pretty, tiny, chittery babies with dark hair.  _

  
  


“Kits,” Gavin breathed the word so sweetly that it made the older hybrid shudder and twitch inside him. 

  
  


“ Yeah, Gav,” Joel rasped against his smooth jaw. “ _ Kits _ .”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Aaron, Miles, and Chris decided to stay after Haywood’s wrathful display. The men were piled onto one of the couches and idly palming themselves to the show. Michael had gathered his clothes and left in a huff to go find Geoff and “get a proper dicking, since you guys are being pussies”. 

  
  


Joel finished inside Gavin with a surprisingly low growl for a ferret hybrid, thick hips driving  _ hard  _ before going still. Still hunched over the housecat, they nuzzled and brushed cheeks, scenting one another as another healthy rush of seed filled the kitten’s needy hole. 

  
  


Ryan tucked Ray’s hard, pretty cock away before taking him by the hips and dumping him back onto the couch. Ray yipped in protest but watched curiously as his mate strutted over to the main show. Joel finally pulled out of Gavin, shushing the housecat when he whined in protest. He kissed at Gavin’s reaching hands and gave him a few soothing pats before he sat back on his knees, leaving the boy spread out and his cute little hole dripping with every flex. 

  
  


“No, Joel, don’t go…m’empty now…”

  
  


Joel was about to pet him again, soothe down that lust, but he was grabbed by the collar of his button up. Two of those buttons gave as Ryan dragged him to his feet and into a harsh kiss, thick fangs dragging over his lower lip and slicing the delicate skin. He whined at the taste of his own blood but couldn’t help but feel some satisfaction when Ryan smirked against his mouth.

  
  


“Good boy,” Ryan purred roughly, giving a sharp smack to the man’s ass. The pale cheek flushed the same cherry red as Joel’s cheek. A fluffy, striped tail curled loosely around his wrist and he gave him a slow pet, fingers dragging divots in the thick fur. Ryan glanced at the housecat and his wet rim, lips pulling into a smirk. He patted Joel’s cheek and admired the scarlet stained across his pink, shapely mouth. Joel took the silent command and picked up his shorts to yank them on, stumbling a little before his jeans followed. He plopped into the closet armchair and watched with half-lidded eyes as their boss closed in on the little pet.

  
  


“There’s my kitten.” Ryan’s rough hands roamed over Gavin’s shivering form, thumbs lingering over the dark collar. Gavin pawed at him angrily, scratching lightly at the rich material of his shirt and what bare skin he could reach. The boy mewled sweetly for him, smiling like a lovestruck pup and giving him such an adoring gaze. 

  
  


“Can I have a kiss, Master?” 

  
  


Ryan thumbed down to the dip of the boy’s bellybutton. “Hmm, have you earned kisses?”

  
  


Gavin pouted. “You said I’m only allowed to kiss Michael, and that was it...I listened, Master.” He sat up and pecked little kisses along his chin and jaw in a gentle plea. He would not kiss the powerful man in front of his men without permission. The imported Brit was still loopy from the bong and frisky like he was in heat, stuffed with seed but none of it belonging to his master. Two thick fingers slid inside his soaked hole and fucked him with slow grinds that made the boy shudder. 

  
  


“ There we go, kitten.” He dragged his fingers out achingly slow to get a shudder from his boy. They were dripping thickly and he held them in front of Gavin’s trembling lips. “ _ Lick _ .”

  
  


They were eagerly taken and licked at, emerald eyes falling closed as he ate up the filth. He shivered and swallowed, suckling at the digits for all he was worth.

  
  


“You’re almost done, pet,” Ryan promised with a flash of fang. “Just one more. Can’t have you wanting. You were so eager to be fucked. And now, Kovic is going to do just that.” He slipped his fingers from the housecat’s eager mouth. “Do you want him to breed you, kitten?”

  
  


Gavin shook his head. His mind was pulsing with furiously strong thoughts of kittens, a litter of blonde babies with big blue eyes. He wanted his masters babes and no one else’s. “Want you to breed me, Master.” He rutted messily and nuzzled at Ryan’s chest. “Don’t want Kovic’s kits.”

  
  


Ryan leaned over him, tilting the boy’s head’s up to brush their lips. “You don’t?”

  
  


“Don’t let him,” Gavin begged with an exaggerated pout, whining, “Don’t wanna’ be one of those pets that gets used up and stuck with a bastard. Just want you and Ray.”

  
  


“This is what you wanted,” Ryan eased almost cruelly. “To be fucked hard. I gave you that.”

  
  


Gavin whined and it was almost an alarming sound. Ryan softened his touches and gave him a gentle kiss that soothed the housecat. When he spoke, it was in a faint whisper. “You can’t get pregnant right now, Gavvy, we took care of that. No one is going to knock you up but me and Ray. I won’t allow it.” He carded his fingers through dark, golden hair. “You’re my boy. I’ll always protect you. You’re safe here.”  _ It’s all an illusion, a fantasy. _

  
  


Gavin sniffled, near tears. he’d almost forgotten about the little pills that kept him safe. He was relieved but the desperation was still there, the hunger, the absolute  _ need  _ for babes. In a moment of clarity, he realized he was enjoying this so much more than he’d imagined, and he was more than grateful to his masters, but he  _ craved  _ them. 

  
  


Ryan caught him in a fierce kiss and all his thoughts melted away into delicious nothingness. 

  
  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kovic defies Ryan.

**This is a short update as a thank you for the extra boost to my Patreon this month. It saved me on rent. So here's some porn.**

 

* * *

 

Ryan cradled Gavin in one arm, breaking their kiss to look at Kovic and crook a finger at him. The silent command was instantly obeyed and his street soldier marched forward, thick tail swaying in anticipation. “Strip.” Sneakers were kicked off and clothes piled easily at his feet. The tiger hybrid was fit, swollen with muscle across his chest and arms from a life in the gang. His stripes were faint but prominent, like tattoos a shade darker than his skin. Beautiful and marked like Ryan was, another jungle cat, but very different. His upper lip was thick, and when it drew back it had fangs to match. He was already hard, cock bobbing with every heartbeat as he ached to take the boss’s pet. 

 

Ryan reached out and enjoyed the way the young man gasped in surprise as he weighed in cock in his hand, hefting it like cattle for the little housecat to admire. It was a nice dick, and he idly wondered why he’d never taken the time to play with this one. “Here’s another predator to play with, kitten.”

 

Gavin pawed at his master’s chest, still yearning to be filled and bred by him. “Not the same.”

 

Ryan had long harbored a small fantasy of watching another heavy jungle cat take his tiny kitten. Kovic had always been loyal but full of such fire. In a way, he reminded Ryan of himself, and he enjoyed his company. He wanted to see them together now. Never again would such a night happen and he wanted some lusty memories to fuel his fantasies on his next trip.

 

He thumbed the bellhead of the predator’s cock. “You have an inbred knot, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Kovic answered tightly, blushing as he dripped onto his boss’s fingers. He wanted so badly to rut against Ryan’s palm but he held himself back.He longed for his boss, ever since he knew him. The way he presented himself, so strong and bold. He wanted it all and only dreamed of being able to be with him whenever he wanted. 

 

“Handsome thing,” Ryan muttered before releasing him.

 

Kovic’s ears twitched in pleasure. “Thank you, sir.” He held back a proud purr and stood straight 

 

Ryan casually tossed Gavin into his arms, the kitten weighing nothing and getting easily caught. Gavin pouted at him despite the flush that was working over his face once more and the way his cock plumped. Kovic licked his chops and let his hand roam over the pet’s hips. “Master, your babies…”

 

A few men swallowed moans at Gavin’s sugar sweet plead.

 

“I promise to give you everything you need after Adam fucks another load of cum into you.”

 

Gavin’s eyes glazed over and his head tipped back at the filthy words. Slick and seed trickled down his thighs and he wanted  _ more _ . He whispered some unintelligible words of want, only focusing on Ryan and how much he wanted him.  He wanted to carry Ryan and Ray’s babes, have their litter and no one else’s. But he wanted this carnal pleasure too. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to please his Alphas, his masters, even though they weren’t the ones fucking him.  

 

Adam led him over to one of the low couches and draped him comfortably over the arm. He was careful at first, gentling Gavin and massaging his thumb over the kitten’s hole to help the slick bubble up fresh. Once he was purring again, Kovic grabbed the base of his dick and eased himself past the pliant rim. Gavin was blood-hot to the touch and absolutely soaked in seed and slick, like warm silk all the way through. A long whine filled the room as he bottomed out. 

 

Ryan watched his pet’s face go slack as he took the other predator’s cock. “How does it feel, little one?”

 

“Big,” Gavin breathed out. The third thrust had him gagging at the girth and press inside him. Ryan was bigger but not by much and he felt carved open. His tongue lolled out weakly as he panted, body clenching tight on the other. He looked straight out of the glossy pages of a hybrid fetish magazine. “Want  _ you _ , Master…”

 

“You’ll have me,” Ryan purred lowly, resting his chin on his fist. “After you prove how obedient you are. I don’t want you back until you’re completely satisfied.”

 

Gavin bit his lip, fang catching on the delicate skin and threatening to tear it. He felt like he was boiling over and he  _ needed  _ so much. He didn’t know what he needed but he was sure his master would give it to him. All he had to do was be good. His tail curled around his waist and out of the way while he tipped his hips up. One hand dug deep into the cushion and the other swung back, claws sinking into Kovic’s heavy thigh to drag him closer. 

 

“Good boy,” Adam crooned ns from how tight Gavin was. He held back a hiss as he settled deep inside He started up a slow, deep rhythm that rocked them close. He rubbed against all of Gavin’s sweet spots, making him flutter around his cock and bare down  _ hard _ . Kovic’s fangs flashed as the kitten clawed bloody lines over his leg but the coppery stench only fueled his lust, driving him to prove himself while the others watched.

 

Ray huffed and looked away, impatient and hard. The novelty was wearing off for him and he was ready to go back to bed with his pet and his mate.

 

Ryan slumped contently in his chair. “I want him on his back.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Kovic reluctantly pulled out and easily swooped Gavin up into his arms. The kitten hissed in protest but Kovic ignored him as he kicked aside the couch and laid the pet out on the table. It was the perfect height for hard fucking and Gavin was sprawled across it, lithe form shining with sweat and seed as he struggled to catch a full breath. He lashed out and sunk his claws straight into Adam’s shoulders as he was filled with one, swift thrust. The tiger growled and picked up the pace, grinding hard over the Brit’s prostate and sending new flares of heat through him. 

 

“Ah, there we are.” Ryan’s lips quirked up. “He’s so beautiful like that.”

 

Ray’s fingers drummed over the arm of the chair. “He’s always beautiful.”

 

Gavin’s nerves were fried raw and every slap of flesh, every drag of fingertips, felt like raw pleasure and pure agony. He was tender and used, and so deliciously alive. Laid out at this angle, over the width of the table, he could tilt his head back and cast pleading eyes at his master. Gavin begged with his gaze to be taken to their bed despite how heavily his cock leaked against his belly. Ryan’s answer was silent but still the same. 

 

They were using Kovic like prep.

 

Gavin cried out suddenly, claws dragging pink lines down the tiger’s arms. “N-Not so deep, Adam, please.”

 

Kovic looked to his boss and got an amused little nod. Gavin choked on a whimper as he was grabbed by the back of the knees and his legs were hoisted high, wide, giving the other a new angle to fuck him that hit  _ just  _ right. It kicked up a whole slew of happy mewls, claws cutting into the table and the other’s flesh. Adam spilled praises as they moved together more fluidly, each grind meeting a push. Even with his hole so tender and dribbling seed, it was tight. He was  _ perfection _ .

 

Then Gavin felt it. Adam’s  _ knot _ . It was starting to swell and bump up against his rim, growing wet with slick each time. Gavin bore down and started whining beneath his breath, begging  _ don’t  _ in a mindless rhythm to their rut. He knew he was on birth control, his master had taken care of that for him, but his instincts were starting to claw their up to the surface. Saturated in pheromones and practically in heat, all he could think was that the man was trying to put tiger kittens in his belly.

 

Ryan felt the shift of energy in the room and his fingers flexed, claws catching the light. He started to growl, the sound rattling in the back of his throat and sending some of the other men into a cower. There was a different musk in the air and it stung his nose.“Getting a little too comfortable there, aren’t you?”

 

Gavin’s open fell open in a long, silent cry. His eyes were wet in sheer pleasure as they sought the lounging forms of his owners. “Masters.” All those conflicting thoughts and feelings started to bleed out under the heat. “N-N…” Adam bottomed out and Gavin’s voice crackled, body bowing. “ _ Yes _ !”

 

Adam smirked and started fucking harder, satisfaction shooting through him as his knot started to yield little by little against the kitten’s rim. 

 

Ryan’s snarl made Gavin’s cock jerk between their bellies. It was dangerous, so defensive and sudden. The sound of a pure predator as the man got up from his chair and closed the distance between them. Ryan came right up behind them and Kovic froze as thicker claws dug into his hip, burning as they cut past the older marks from his pet. He snarled again and it made them both twitch, terrified and aroused by the sheer power the man held over them. 

 

“Either you come now and give my kitten the filling he deserves or I’ll deflate your knot myself.”

 

To the shock of everyone in the room, Kovic gave the softest little mew and hunched over Gavin. He covered the smaller hybrid and spread his strong thighs, curving his back into a long arch that ended in a tiny hole. It was a presentation, a big submissive move with felines. His fluffy tail curled out of the way to show himself to his boss. An  _ offering _ . 

 

Ryan let out a rough purr and raked the tips of his claws down Kovic’s smooth spine, scarlet beads bubbling up in the red trails he left. “Tempting.”

 

Someone saw through the pseudo-innocent facade. Adam looked repentant and vulnerable as he presented but his shy little squirming was actually insistent grinding. His knot had fattened up and it was throbbing to be plugged inside the sweet pet. He knew it was wrong, that Ryan would kill him, but Adam hadn’t felt a high like this since he bumped coke for the first time. He’d wanted to fuck the boss since day one but he had a mate, and then a pampered little whorepet. He’d never been able to get close.

 

Pulling a stunt like this, knotting Gavin...he was sure it would get him a rough fuck or a bullet through the head. Either way, it was a thrill. 

 

Ryan wet his lips and ran his palms over the tiger’s plump cheeks, claws grazing the stripes there. They melded into his hands and he got to watch Adam’s unused hole flex with each movement. A virgin, one of his toughest men. Gavin was starting to make little yowls but his master was distracted by the offering in front of him.

 

But Ray never looked away, never stopped paying attention. Ryan’s pleased noises were drowned out by a jarring lupine growl. It rolled through the room and Chris hunkered down behind one of the chairs, wanting so badly to keep watching with the others but too frightened of the consequences. The sato struck quick - jumping from his seat and taking at a run, hooking an arm around Adam’s throat and nearly throwing him over his shoulder to toss him to the floor. Kovic gave a startled yowl and hit the carpet hard, curling up to block any further attack.

 

Gavin whimpered and tried to close his legs but Ray kept them spread, hushing him lovingly. Ray went from rabid dog to protective mate so fast it set Ryan off. He pounced on Adam and took him by the throat, pinning him on his back and snarling to show off the deadly points of his fangs. As Ryan choked the disobedient soldier, Ray carefully inspected their pet’s hole. It had stretched wide from Kovic’s knot and the rim was puffier than it should have been, stressed. 

 

“Are you alright, Gav?”

 

Gavin mewled at the loss, feeling wet and exposed. Ray fit closer between his pet’s legs and made a soothing, rough sound in his chest. He rubbed at his sore hole and tight sack, seed smearing over them both. The skin-to-skin contact had Gavin stretching out, lashes falling low. 

 

Ray pet the Brit’s furred belly and finally got a purr, easing his own worry. “That’s my boy.” 

 

Behind him, Kovic was arching up into Ryan’s heavy grip to feel the full force of his choke. He was naked below his full dressed boss and his cock had never been harder. He could see the rage on Ryan’s face and could taste how close he was flirting with death. The jaguar’s snarls were pushing all his primal button and he was ready to come with the slightest touch.

 

“F-Forgive me,” Kovic grit out. 

 

Ryan wrinkled his nose, fingers digging in deeper until his claws started to pierce skin. “Why?”

 

Adam went slack and let his head fall back, legs falling open. He showed his belly and his throat. He had nothing to say in his defense. The way Ryan was holding him, he could already see the bright marks that would be leftover if he survived. 

 

“How is he?” Ryan asked passively, still glaring down at the tiger hybrid.

 

“He’s fine,” Ray replied, cheek rubbing against his pet’s knee. He cleared his throat and when he spoke it was like blunt steel. “Everybody out. Party’s over.”

 

Ryan didn’t even have to enforce it. The gang quickly nodded and filed out, settling amongst themselves who would set up security at the penthouse and who would do the rounds of the night. They knew what they’d just had was a treat and whispered among themselves on the way out about how no matter how delicious the night was, it would remain under wraps. And how Kovic would get the shit jobs for the next two weeks.

 

Ryan leaned over Kovic and savored the way the man was trembling under him, gasping desperately for breath but not really fighting him. “So you  _ do  _ know your place. Whore.”

 

Adam couldn’t have turned anymore red.

 

Ryan let his claw slip along the man’s pulse, blood welling up fast and trickling down. The smell hit his nose and his gums started to itch. “You were going to put your filthy knot in my pet.”

 

Kovic could barely nod but he did.

 

“Smug little fuck. I’ll remind you who’s in charge here.”

 

Ryan’s hand slid to Kovic’s cheek and forced his head to turn, forcing his face into the carpet. Adam barely had time to get a full breath before he was screaming, claws dragging into floor as his boss’s mouth descended upon his neck. It was the briefest moment of softness before cool fangs popped into his skin, sliding in deep enough to make blood gush up fast around his mouth. Adam’s mind whited out and he went boneless, mouth moving in a soundless whimper as pain mixed deep with pleasure. He almost came.

 

Crimson ringed Ryan’s eyes as he slowly lapped up the blood. It was rich, frothing across his tongue. His predator-turned-prey was a boneless mess beneath him and it was just the way he wanted it. Kovic was a strong willed soldier but he was puddy now, nothing but another knotslut trying to sleep with the boss. And now he was marked forever. Ryan carefully extracted his fangs and licked at the blood that welled up, tongue dragging hard over the wound to staunch the flow. 

 

Adam gave a weak mew as his boss pulled away. He knew better than to look at him so he laid there, submitting. Ryan eyed the mark and felt a pulse of pride at how it looked. It would scar horribly. “A pretty mark for a pretty whore.”

 

Kovic’s weak purr satisfied him.

 

“If you try something like that again, I’ll rip out your throat.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Kovic husked, eyes half-lidded and blown out.

 

Ryan patted the man’s chest. “We understand each other.”

 

Joel appeared at the door and rolled his knuckles against the wood. His eyes stayed lowered out of respect. “Sir, do you want me to escort him out?”

 

“Yes.” Ryan took Kovic’s chin and turned his head to make him look at him. “See? Joel’s a good boy, and he’ll be rewarded.”

 

Adam puffed softly and got a light smack on the cheek.

 

“Now get out. I don’t want to see anyone’s face for the next three days.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
